The Devil of Sunnydale Elementary
by Vidicon666
Summary: Dawn Summers meets the Devil of Sunnydale Elementary. Read before chapter 39 of Lonely Souls. Part of the Waifs and Strays universe, but no noticeable crossover elements, strongly AU. Rated for violence. Please go to my profile for the reading order!
1. The Devil

**The Devil of Sunnydale Elementary**

**This story is set at Sunnydale elementary school, during the time previous to Wading pools and watery welcomes, going back all the way to Revelations and Consultations, chapter two of Lost Souls. I found it difficult to fit this into the main narrative , so I finally decided to make it into a separate story. **

**Thanks to BooksEatLife, DaveTurner, djhardim, physcocadiliac, war and Wolflady for recommending this story. It means a great deal to me that you enjoy it.**

Dawn was not having a good morning so far. Before she and Janice had managed to reach the schoolyard they were stopped by a tall thin, cold eyed girl. Before the girl had even opened her mouth Janice had handed over fifty cents of her lunch money, not looking the taller girl in the eye. Dawn had seen her before, but the girl had never spoken to her, always hanging back, always apart from the groups.

Dawn was not going to let this slide. Her fight the first day had firmly established her reputation to take care of herself. "Did you lend her that before Jan?"

Janice shook her head and tried to drag Dawn away. "Just come along Dawn. No need to worry."

The tall girl turned her flat blue eyes on Dawn, her dirty brown-blond hair hanging lankly down her face. Dawn noted that her t-shirt was rather ragged and her jeans were frayed at the cuffs. There was a hard edge to her, hard and nasty. Now she stepped into Dawn's personal space and spoke menacingly.

"Fifty cents. Or else you get it."

Dawn snorted. "I'm not afraid of you."

The tall girl reached out and grabbed Janice's braid, pulling hard, driving the smaller girl to her knees. "You're not…everybody else is. Aren't you…Jan?"

Janice nodded, tears in her eyes as her braid was twisted and her hair was almost tugged out by the roots.

The girl let go of the braid and looked down her nose at Dawn. "Fifty cents. Tomorrow it'll be a dollar."

Dawn glared at her. "No way." She didn't see the punch coming, but it connected with her stomach violently. Then as she was bent over, gasping for breath, the taller girl grabbed her hair, near the skull, and her nose and twisted. Dawn screamed. The taller girl sniggered and let her go.

"You squeal like a piglet. And piglets get slaughtered. Fifty cents."

Tremblingly Dawn reached for her money and handed over fifty cents. The tall girl nodded and walked away. "See you later."

Dawn rubbed her nose and scalp and glared at Janice. "Who the hell was that?"

Janice rubbed her own scalp, wiping away her tears with the back of her other hand.

"K-Kit Holburn. She's…nasty."

"You can say that again. Why don't the teachers deal with her?"

"She attacks outside of the school…Miss Mellowes tried, but Mr. Farmingham nixed all the complaints. He won't take responsibility for what happens outside the school grounds."

"Why don't the kids take care of her?"

"'Cause she makes what you did to Joey Brand like child's play."

Dawn winced. Joey still flinched away from her whenever she looked at him and all the boys tended to cross their legs when she came near. If Kit Holburn was worse...

"If she takes money from everybody she must be loaded."

"Not everybody. She takes fifty cents from five kids, every day. She's done so every day for the past year."

"Never more?"

"Nope. She calls it good husbandry…says were sheep made for shearing."

Dawn looked thoughtful. "Always the same kids?"

"Nope. Different ones every day."

"I see…" Dawn was thoughtful the rest of the day.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Dawn observed the actions of Kit Holburn for two weeks. She noted the girl did not socialize. She only sat in the shade of a large tree and observed her victims. She picked on the richer kids, leaving the poorest ones alone. She avoided larger groups of children. Anything more than two was apparently too much of a risk. She had several places from where she liked to ambush her victims, the low walls by the bus stop, the bushes by the statue of Richard Wilkins I, the shrubs by the short cut through the park where she'd waylaid Dawn and Janice.

So she started leading Janice to the school by different paths every day. It seemed to work quite well until the day four weeks after their first encounter with the school bully when she felt a thin, but very strong hand on her ankle as she tried to boost herself over the low wall that circled Richard Wilkins Memorial Park.

Dawn was fairly strong herself, but Kit Holburn had years of experience as well as several inches and more mass. Dawn felt her grip on the wall loosen as the dirty blonde pulled on her, felt the nails digging into her ankle through her thin socks. She kicked, but Kit avoided her easily, absorbing the power of her attack and using it do destabilize her victim. Kit pulled hard while Dawn was off balance and Dawn fell on her back, the breath knocked out of her.

The bully was on her in seconds, her knee in Dawn's stomach and Dawn's hair clenched in her fist. Dawn sobbed for breath.

"You been avoiding me, Dawn. No one gets away from me. It's the rules." She glared at Janice, who was straddling the wall, her eyes wide with fear and her breath shallow.

"A buck fifty, Janice." Kit's grin was pure evil.

Janice reached for her wallet with trembling fingers and took out a dollar bill and two quarters. "Please let Dawn go…Don't hurt us…"

Kit dug her knee deeper into Dawn's stomach. Dawn writhed in agony, causing the hand in her hair to pull, causing more pain. Dawn tried to reach up and hit at Kit, but the bigger girl easily trapped her hands.

"Five bucks …_Aurora_. And don't even think of going to mommy or daddy. Nobody likes a snitch."

Dawn sobbed but couldn't speak. *BITCH! That's Simon's name for me! Don't you dare use Simon's name for me! You…you bitch!*

"You got five bucks, Dawnie?" Kit's strong fingers dug into Dawn's hair, tightening their hold and Dawn felt her scalp being pulled away from her skull. Or that might be her imagination, but it hurt…

Dawn nodded, tears running down her face. Kit leaned forward, her face very near Dawn's ear. "Got it with you now?"

Dawn sobbed as the move pressed even more air out of her. "Y-yes…Please…"

"One wrong move and you'll suffer like you cannot imagine…"

Dawn nodded. *Buffy hunts vampires…I get beaten up by a stupid bully at school…* The cruel knee left her belly and she heaved in a breath. She almost vomited up her breakfast. Kit pulled at her hair and Dawn reached for her wallet, taking out the five dollars allowance she'd earned for doing her chores the previous two weeks. Kit took them, almost contemptuously.

The bigger girl rose and looked at Janice. Janice held onto her money with one hand, and the wall with her other, breathing so fast Dawn thought she must be hyperventilating. She extended a trembling hand and Kit took the her money as well.

The bully leaned forward and Dawn flinched. "Don't try anything like this again…Aurora." She flicked her dirty hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Janice jumped off the wall and knelt by Dawn. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…She…"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah…She's scary."

The next two weeks Dawn paid her fifty cents whenever Kit demanded it, observing the bigger girl's actions. Strangely enough it didn't seem as if Kit had any special victims, she didn't even terrorise Dawn more than the others, despite her attempts at resistance. Dawn noted that other bullies were quickly dealt with, no one bullied except Kit, and those who paid faithfully and on time were left otherwise alone.

Kit still did not take part in any school activities, did not play or run, only sat beneath her tree and looked, went to class and left.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Simon had on occasion, when she beat him at chess, or Willow beat him at chess, or mom beat him at chess, groused about the fact that chess was unrealistic in a tactical sense. When Willow had called him out about tactics and strategy he'd grinned and dug out a book called The Art of War by a Chinese guy called Sun Tzu, and he'd shown her a folded piece of thick paper with some rules by another guy called Roger.

And then he'd gone on and on about logistics and proper disposition of forces and support until mom had laughed and told him this was neither West Point, nor Army Staff training. And her children were not subordinate officers to be trained in warfare.

Dawn managed to find the book; the sheet of paper folded in the front, and sneaked it to her room, where she read it. She started to plan her campaign.

Getting the various children to travel in groups of three or more at all times she thought was not an option. There were too many factions and conflicts among the kids to get that to work. At least for now…

Sun Tzu stated that the object of war was to deny the enemy his objective. Dawn did not know what Kit's objective was, other than extorting money. She did not gather a clique, did not tolerate other bullies…She did it for the money and the power, Dawn decided. Therefore to deny her those would deny Kit the satisfaction she got from her position.

She still thought the use of larger groups would prevent Kit from using her superior personal strength. But maybe another way might be found to deny Kit her pleasure.

Dawn approached Miss Mellowes with a proposal. "Miss Mellowes?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"I was wondering…you know, why we don't have sort of class fund to manage the lunch money, I mean, a lot of the kids spend part of it on candy and stuff and don't have enough for lunch. So if we set up a fund in which parents can pay, say once a month in cash, we could stop that couldn't we? My mom says that eating well is necessary and candy isn't eating well."

Shannon Mellowes blinked. * Well, well. Looks like we have a little crusader…* "Well Dawn, a lot of parents prefer doing it this way. It gives them control over their spending."

Dawn looked crestfallen. "Oh…that's a pity. I think it would be much better for everybody to eat a good lunch."

"I agree…but people are people. If they don't want it, it won't work."

Dawn nodded and scratched one notion.


	2. Dawn's rules of Ranging

**Author's note: **

**Having taken Lonely Souls to the right point it is now time to update this. Reviews would be much appreciated. The third chapter is much longer than 1 and two and will be up when Lonely Souls catches up again…**

_Chapter 2: Dawn's Rules of Ranging_

"Janice?"

"Yo?"

"Why does everybody knuckle under to Kit?"

Janice rolled her eyes. "Dawn…just pay her okay? No one who's stood up against her has ever won. She took down Kimberly Hancock and she's three years older. No one messes with Kit."

"No single person no…but why don't we walk around more in groups? Help each other? Sign a pact?"

"A pact?"

"Yeah, you know, mutual defence. 'If attacked by Kit Holburn, we will all come to each others' aid, stuff like that."

"Dawn…it won't work okay, everybody's scared of her."

"Yeah well, I'm not too scared to do something about her! I don't like paying some lazy ass so she can buy whatever it is she wants to spend our money on!"

"Well neither do I! Dawn, no one ever beats Kit! She's like, like Supergirl, except she's got no Kryptonite. And she's evil."

"Well, what if no one pays her anymore? She can't hurt us too bad…"

"Everybody pays eventually. Or did you forget the knee to your stomach?"

"I'm not giving up on this Jan…I want to take that bitch down."

"Yeah, well you and me both, but every time I see her I start to tremble."

Dawn sighed. "So…If I told my mom about this…"

"Nobody would believe you. Farmingham would deny everything. Nothing like that could happen at his school, or be done by his angelic little pupils…"

"But…"

"It's been tried Dawn! Do you think we just knuckled under? KIT HOLBURN IS THE DEVIL!"

Dawn reared back from her friend's scream.

"Wow. She's really got you whipped…"

"Don't say it Dawn…You've only known her for a coupla weeks…we've been dealing with her for months" Janice wiped away a tear.

Dawn wisely kept her silence and returned to watching.

She noticed that Kit had certain routes, and apparently a system whereby none of her sheep were overburdened. She saw how small groups tried to fend her off, only to be separated and taken down solitarily. Kit was patient and thorough and very, very sneaky. As far as she could see the only ones who were kept from getting Kit's wrath were those who were dropped off by their parents on a daily basis as well as the Kendall Twins, whose annoyingly vapid elder sister dropped them off. She wondered if she'd be willing to suffer that trade off herself…Harmony Kendall was seriously stupid. She shook her head. Not getting beaten up was not worth the aggravation of living in the same home as Harmony.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Things at school did not improve when Miss Mellowes fell ill with a stomach bug. The new teacher, a tall thin man called Pennyman, though effective in the classroom, spent most of his schoolyard patrol time sitting on a bench discussing educational principles with Principal Farmingham. Without Shannon Mellowes spurring presence the other teachers started paying less attention to the needs of the pupils and more to their own.

Dawn Summers was not usually a crusader. But the continued bullying convinced her something had to be done. She filched a map of Sunnydale form her mother's car and sneaked a list of her classmates' addresses from the school office and started plotting. The Summers' Pact for Mutual Aid started small.

"Heya Carlos." Dawn had snuck up on Carlos Trejo. As a member of the so called "Ballet Brawlers" Carlos avoided her as much as possible. He turned round swiftly and flinched involuntarily and put a hand to his nose while backing away.

"S-Summers? Hey…Ummmm…d-did I do anything…?"

Dawn inwardly grinned. She might not be Kit Holburn but she did sort of enjoy the awe her smack down had inspired in some of her school mates.

"No…Carlos…I've been looking at the map…"

"Huh?"

Dawn got out her road map, the individual houses marked in biro, and pointed. "You live here. This is Joey's house, Janice, Billy, Prissy, Becky, The Kendalls…but they get taken to school and may not be interested…We all live close enough together that we can get into school together…"

"Ummm. What?"

"Carlos…are you on something?"

"Huh?"

"Carlos…look when you walk into school alone, what happens?"

"I get jumped by Kit?"

"Exactly…has Kit ever attacked a group of three or more?"

Carlos brow furrowed in thought. "No…"

"So if you and me and Janice meet up here…" She pointed at the map. Carlos peered at the map.

"You're not gonna lure me there to pull some more of that Ballet-Fu are you?"

Dawn grinned. "Not if you're gonna be polite about my sister."

"S'okay…Ummm…So…tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you then."

The next day Kit Holburn waylaid Joey Brand.

Dawn surprised him when he came out of the boy's rest room. "Heya Joey." Joey clapped his hands to his groin and tried to scuttle away. Dawn grabbed his collar and Joey flinched.

"Joey…you just paid fifty cents to Kit Holburn…"

"Summers…I gotta eat! If you take the rest of my money, I won't get food!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't want your money Joey…I want to stop Kit Holburn. You saw Carlos walked in with me and Janice this morning?"

"Yeah…"

Dawn got out her map. "Now look here…If we walk in together every morning we can stop Kit, 'cause there will be more of us than she can fight…"

It snowballed from there. Once she convinced Joey Brand, Billy Hadwell and Carlos Trejo to walk with her and Janice others took an interest.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

"Dawn?" The voice was uncertain but hopeful.

Dawn looked up. "Heya Priss, Becky."

"Dawn…I saw you came in with Janice and the Ballet Boys…"

"Yeah…" Dawn grinned involuntarily at the description of the three former tough guys. They'd never live that encounter down…

"And Kit just looked and let you pass..."

Dawn nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah."

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"So…Can we…ummm…"

"You're welcome to walk with us, sure."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. We meet tomorrow at Finisterre Place."

"We'll be there!"

A week later Harmony Kendall stopped dropping off her sisters. Kit Holburn moved in like a shark, ready to reap the harvest. She hit them three days in a row, leaving the twin blondes scared, bruised and in disarray. Dawn saw them looking at her and Janice, Billy and Carlos and then withdraw into a corner to confer.

The Kendall twins came up to Dawn the morning after their fourth run in with Kit in a week, teary and with their usually neat braids askew. Melody began the conversation, Felicity joining in.

"Dawn?"

"Can we walk with you?"

"'Cause Kit beats up on us…"

"And pulls our hair…"

"And steals our money…"

"And we've had enough…"

"And you said strength in numbers!"

"And we want to be…"

"Among the numbers!"

They grinned at Dawn, speaking in unison. "When the Saints come marching in!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Did you two rehearse that?"

"Naahhh…"

"We're just naturally talented."

"Deeply gifted…"

"Utterly Awesome…"

Dawn groaned. "Stop it before I change my mind about letting you join."

The two shut up immediately, eyes wide. "Sorry."

"Hey, that was a joke, don't worry. It's kinda neat."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow at Clifton Cemetery."

"We'll be there!"

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

In the second week seven more kids joined on Monday, Tuesday saw the numbers of Dawn's Rangers with the set of rules drawn up by Dawn based upon those of the guy called Roger, grow by a further eight members. By the third week half the school had joined. Kit Holburn had to act soon to prevent her power from being eroded. And the obvious target was the lynchpin, commander and founder of the Pact: Dawn Florence Summers.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

**Dawn's Rules of engagement:**

All Members are subject to the rules of engagement.

Never travel in groups smaller than three to prevent Kit Holburn from getting the upper hand.

Make certain one of you always keeps an eye out so you can't be surprised. Kit Holburn is sneaky.

Before reaching your destination, and if traveling in a larger group, send three ahead to flush out a possible ambush by Kit.

If Kit starts working with snitches, or anyone betrays the goals of the Pact, they will be cast out of the Pact and shunned.

Larger groups should travel with a front and rear guard, to lull Kit and the teachers into complacence. The front and rear guard should number at least three persons.

Make sure your groups of three are strong enough to take on Kit. If attacked, fall back until reinforcements arrive.

When chasing off Kit, make certain you don't get ahead of your group and get ambushed. Don't go into the bushes alone, don't run up hills after her.

When fleeing try to make it a fighting retreat, don't run unless you have to.

If you do have to flee, break up the group and run as fast as possible to a safe place.

All Pact members will be introduced to all other Pact members. There will be no favouritism,or discrimination, everybody will help everybody, all pact members are equal.

Don't hesitate to engage Kit if she attacks, but _do__not_ attack first. Don't let anyone fight her alone.

Retreat into bushes or easily defensible places like graveyards. Attack Kit from all sides.

Scream before entering the fight, it might frighten Kit. Don't scream if to near to a parent or teacher.

If you're sitting or talking, or eating lunch make certain at least one of you must keep watch, better to have two. Don't let Kit surprise you sitting down!

Everybody should be fully alert before leaving the bus stop, passing the statue of Smiling Dick, walking through School Park or any other of Kits favoured ambush spots.

If you're caught by Kit while alone (DON'T BE THAT STUPID!), call for help and flee, wait for other Pact members to show up. Try and make Kit believe your friends are nearby.

Always check where Kit is before you start moving in to the school or onto the yard, you can never be sure what she might do.

Don't forget to look behind you, not even when leaving school, she may decide to start attacking at other times.

Only go past Kit's favourite ambush sites when you can't avoid it, she chose them for a reason!

Don't get caught in a tight spot, don't let yourself get caught between Kit and a wall, try and stay in the open. Don't forget Kit's fast!

If Kit is following you, try and circle back, summon help and scare her off: change the odds in your favour.

Don't let Kit waylay you on the way from the PE fields in the park; you'll be tired and less able to fight. STAY IN GROUPS!

If Kit is following your group try not to fight her, if she presses, try and attack her in a place where you can make quick getaway if she proves stronger.

Always keep in eye or voice contact with pact members.

If you spot Kit, make certain you mark her position known to all other Pact members through signs and countersigns.

If Kit attacks you in a bad place, scatter and regroup in one that is good, or call for help.


	3. Unacceptable losses

**Author****'****s****Note:**

**Edited:****Many****thanks****to****djhardim****for****the****grammatical****and****spelling****corrections.**

**Glendon has created a forum for Waifs and Strays!**

**Waifsandstraysforum**

**Reviews are most welcome.**

_Chapter 3 Unacceptable losses_

Kit's attempts to get Dawn alone were doomed as Janice and Joey or the Kendall twins accompanied her everywhere. Quite often other children were there as well. Three times Kit Holburn was taken down by five or more schoolmates and beaten, pinched and kicked. At the end of the second month of the Pact not a single pupil was not a member. And they realized there was strength in numbers. The hunt for Kit Holburn was on.

Kit Holburn took her beatings with the same stoicism she'd shown when she had been the aggressor. She did not run to the teachers, or the principal, or the school nurse. When teachers asked her what was wrong, which was rare, she stayed silent or said she'd fallen.

Even when she left the school with a bloody nose and black and blue all over she did not complain. Dawn was getting worried. Mutual defence was one thing…beating up someone this bad…that was…wrong, as evil and bad as Kit had ever been. That was what rule twelve was about…

This had been the fourth day in a row that members of the Pact had taken out their long restrained anger and fear on the once all powerful bully. Yet Kit Holburn had not run, or hidden, or sneaked off. Every morning she'd walked, or the last two days, limped, onto the schoolyard after taking her beating. Always the Pact members kept her away from Dawn.

Then came the Monday Kit wasn't in school. Dawn heard the talk during break, just as she was giving Janice, Melody and Felicity a description of her ambush of Buffy, Willow and Amy the Friday before, and how the Willow's and hers assault on Aunt Arlene had ended up with both of them being dunked. And how Willow, the instigator of the ill considered attack upon the Army major, had squealed when she was dunked in a wading pool with icy water.

And how Aunt Arlene had repeated the joke and had squealed ever louder as she was dunked in every one of the five wading pools, each with their own bucket of ice.

It was not the sort of rumour to make Dawn happy…A group of ten Pact members had waylaid Kit outside the school that morning and this time Kit had finally broken and run. She wasn't there after the break either.

When the last bell rang and the weekend began Dawn Summers went looking for her nemesis. Climbing over the back wall, avoiding Lewis who was her guard today, she quickly found the location of the attack. A forlorn shoe, the sole almost worn away, was lying on the ground and drops of blood lay scattered on the dry grass. Kit had not left her attackers unmarked, Dawn had seen that. But none of them had bled.

Dawn followed the blood trail until it came to a small stream. She took of her shoes and socks and went upstream first looking closely at the banks. After half a mile she saw that someone had left the water. A faint track led to a junction box in a copse. She put on her shoes and took it.

The Devil of Sunnydale Elementary was sitting against the back of the junction house, on an old ragged sleeping bag. There was a Winnie the Pooh lunchbox at her side, standing open and empty. Dawn felt her ire rising again at the petty act of theft.

"You stole my lunchbox!" She walked into the small clearing and gasped as she got her first good look at Kit Holburn in two weeks.

Kit had always been thin, as long as Dawn had known her and her face had been gaunt but now…bruises covered her arms, the left leg of her jeans was torn and Dawn could see the large bruises and scrapes underneath the worn denim. She had two black eyes and a large bruise on her cheek and many scratches on her face. Her hair was tangled and full of grass and thorns. Her nose was thick and swollen and traces of blood were visible underneath despite the fact that Kit had obviously tried to wash her face.

There was blood on the foot from which the shoe was missing and her sock was a bloody rag. It looked like she might have a broken toe. Her threadbare shirt was torn and bloody too, showing the terrible bruising underneath.

Kit opened her swollen eyes with difficulty. "Summers. Come to gloat?" Her voice croaked from her throat. She tried to rise, but staggered and fell against the wall. Her right arm hung down at a strange angle. A badly worn stuffed bear fell from her hands as she tried to keep upright.

Dawn was by her side in an instant. She could feel the bones and tendons of the bigger girl, her elbows and the bones in her hands painfully visible. She lowered Kit to the ground carefully.

"No. When did you last eat?"

There was a dry forced chuckle. "Before I stole your lunchbox? About two weeks ago."

"Two weeks…" Dawn was aghast. "Did you run away from home?"

"My mom went to Vegas during the summer vacation…She hasn't been back. My dad's in jail. I had to leave the apartment 'cause I couldn't pay the rent."

Dawn looked around. She saw the worn bookbag, repaired with bailing wire, with the old, old hand me down books, the small plastic bag of clothes and the battered My Little Pony toilet bag. The ancient eyeless teddy, with the badly repaired rents and tears. A trembling, scratched and bloody hand reached out for the lunchbox, closed it carefully and held it out to Dawn. Dawn saw it was undamaged, even if the very last crumb of was gone from it.

"Take your box and go Summers…You won…I won't be in school tomorrow."

"It wasn't about winning…Where will you go?"

"Mom said they pay well in Vegas…" Kit's voice was toneless and flat and yet filled with despair.

Dawn went pale as a sheet. Her mother tried to shield her from the worst excrescences of life, but she knew enough to know what Kit was referring to. "NO!"

Kit coughed and a little blood came up. Dawn looked at her in horror. The larger girl turned pain filled blue eyes on her. "I might not make it to Vegas…Summers…Dawn…If my mom ever comes back? Tell her I-I'm sorry I lost the apartment…" She closed her eyes.

Dawn dragged out her phone and hit speed dial. "Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up, pick up!"

The ring was answered. "Dawn? Where are you? And why did you run away from school? We've been looking for you young lady!" Her mother's voice was worried.

"MOM! I'm in the forest, near the school…I-I there's a girl here and she's badly hurt mom…I don't know what I should do!"

Her mother obviously had to mentally change gears from righteous anger and great worry to different concerns. Dawn heard the breath that did it.

"Dawn, is there anything that you can use to identify the place?'

Her mother's voice was calm and collected. Dawn felt herself calm down as well. "Yeah. A junction house…Sunnydale Electrical Company…139-B178."

There was a momentary pause.

"I've put Willow on it and Aunt Arlene is calling 911. Buffy is getting hold of Lewis. "

"Thanks mom."

"How did the girl get hurt Dawnie? "

"Kit. Her name is Kit…she b-bullied us and stole money…and then I-I got the other kids to join up in a defence pact…and now they've been beating her up for days…"

"Oh Lord…Dawn, how long has this been going on?"

"Since my first week here…"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "We'll be talking about this later young lady. Now, how do we reach Kit's parents?"

"Her dad's in jail…her mom works in Vegas."

"In Las Vegas? Who takes care of the girl?"

"No one…mom…she…Kit…she said was going to…_work_in Vegas too…" Dawn almost choked on the words.

She heard her mother's sobbing intake of breath as she realized exactly what her daughter meant. "Oh my God…" There was a noise and Simon took over on the other side of the line.

"Dawn love…Is she still conscious?"

"I-I don't know?" Dawn turned to Kit, who was sitting completely still. "K-Kit?"

There was no answer. "Simon? She doesn't answer…H-Her eyes are closed…Should I shake her?"

"No Dawn, better not, we don't know what's wrong. Lewis, Hurst and Bchenka should be there in a couple of minutes at the most…The ambulance is on the way. Dawn, is she bleeding?"

"S-she's got scratches…and she had a nosebleed earlier, but that's stopped. I can't see anything else…"

"I see. Dawn, I want you to feel her pulse, like I showed you. Can you do that for me?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. Just a sec."

She put her fingers on Kit's neck and after a second felt a weak, thready pulse. "I can feel a heart beat…but I think it's real weak…Simon…she isn't going to die is she?"

"I don't know Dawnie, I'm not there. Dawnie, we're going to the hospital and you should go there too, either ride with Kit in the ambulance or with Lewis, Hurst and Bchenka. Do you understand?"

"Yes…Yes…I'll see you at the hospital?" Dawn's voice was trembling.

"Of course dear and I'll remain on the phone, or your mother or Buffy, Willow or Xander. We're here for you Dawn. We'll all be at the hospital."


	4. How to solve a problem like Kit Holburn

**Author's note:**

**I should warn the reader that this is a pretty dark chapter. **

**Edited:****Many****thanks****to****djhardim****for****the****grammatical****and****spelling****corrections.**

**Glendon has created a forum for Waifs and Strays!**

**Waifsandstraysforum**

**Reviews are most welcome.**

_How to solve a problem like Kit Holburn_

Dawn held Kit's hand trying desperately to lend the girl strength. She knew about magic, vampires, stuff like that. Why hadn't she known Kit Holburn's mom and dad had abandoned her? Why had she never talked to her? Tried to find out why the girl took exactly what she needed to buy lunch…and no more…why her clothes seemed so badly worn…her hair so unkempt. Dawn's tears ran down her face unrestrained, dripping on Kit's cold hand as she bent over it, her other was fisted in her mouth, to stop her sobs, afraid they might wake Kit, cause her more harm than she already had.

She heard crashing in the undergrowth and Hurst ran up to her, mobile phone out. "Lewis? I've got Roo…Call it in. You're on the route, make certain the EMT's come right up, I've left flags."

He knelt by the two girls, gently feeling Kit's pulse. "Girl is in shock. Broken arm, lots of bruising, Internal injuries highly likely, looks undernourished."

Dawn gave him a look. "Roo?"

Hurst gave her a calm look. "It's your code name Miss Dawn."

"Roo?"

"I'm sure we can agree on a better one…" Hurst was now distinctly nervous.

"ROO! I'm ROO?" She rose, trembling.

"Miss Dawn?"

"I set up an army of kids and they killed a girl and I'm fucking _ROO_?"

Hurst looked round. Two EMT's entered the clearing with a stretcher. He moved Dawn to the side while the two men started treatment. He held the girl tightly. "Miss Dawn…we're leaving now."

"NO! I'm staying with Kit…I did this Hurst! I did this! I killed her!"

Hurst nodded. "Very well, I'll ride with you in the ambulance." He opened his phone again. "Lewis…I'm driving to the hospital with Miss Dawn…go there ASAP."

"I bet mom isn't Kanga!"

Hurst stifled a smile. "No, she isn't…please sit, Miss Dawn, right here." He positioned himself between Dawn and the EMT's, making sure that his charge could not see what was happening.

The EMT's finished quickly, placing Kit on the stretcher, folding out the stretcher's wheels. Kit had an oxygen mask on her face and so far as Dawn could see was unconscious.

Hurst was about to lead Dawn away when she went to Kit's meager camp. "Hurst…help me carry her stuff?"

She put her lunchbox in her bag and picked up the ancient teddy bear. She stood staring at it while Hurst gathered up the few other belongings. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her down the path. Even in Dawn's shocked condition they caught up with the stretcher soon as the EMT's had to move slowly to minimize jarring Kit.

They moved slowly along side the stretcher until the reached the rough dirt road used by the electrical company when they serviced the junction box. Lewis and Bchenka were waiting by the car. The EMT's loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. Hurst and Dawn got into the back and Dawn took hold of Kit's hand. The EMT said nothing, merely monitored the girl's vitals. The ambulance took off at high speed, the sleek black BMW following silently.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Joyce Summers was waiting outside the ER room entrance and caught her youngest daughter in her arms as the doctors wheeled away the far too thin and far too bruised form of Kit.

Hurst took a careful step back and handed Kit's worldly goods to Simon, who accepted them gravely. Willow took Dawn's bookbag. The younger girl clung desperately to the old teddybear. She turned in her mother's arms and started crying in long jagged sobs.

"Oh Dawnie…"

Joyce held Dawn while Kit was in the Emergency room, and when they wheeled her into the operating theatre to try and save her life.

Dr. Chaudry stood looking at the closing doors of the operating theatre. He felt movement beside him and looked.

"Dr. Mayer."

"Dr. Chaudry. What's the prognosis?"

"She's quite severely malnourished…she can't have had much to eat the past few months…she's bruised from head to toe, she's got a fractured right ulna, radius and wrist, the long bones are broken in two or three places…She's got lacerations, a broken nose and a concussion. We're operating for a ruptured spleen. We fear there may be more internal damage…"

Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's a diagnosis…I asked for the prognosis…"

"Doubtful."

"I was afraid of that…"

Chaudry looked at the older doctor with a sad expression. "We'll do our best, but…"

"Go all out, I'll foot the bill."

"That's not what I meant…"

"You didn't…but I bet there are plenty in this hospital whose first thought was 'who's going to pay to save that little trailer trash…'"

He looked over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me…I've got to go help comfort my daughter."

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

While the surgeons worked on Kit Dawn haltingly told her story to her mother, almost nearly hopefully step father, sisters and brother. She got out the Rules of engagement and the list of members of the Rangers. She told how she had set up the schedule for pick ups, had assigned every pupil their own patrol. There had been admiration, but her mother's eyes also betrayed anger and more than a little hurt.

The operation went well and Kit Holburn was taken to the recovery ward in the same private room as Joyce had occupied after her vampire attack.

Joyce took her youngest daughter there. "See Dawnie…she's gonna get better…"

Kit was not a sight to inspire confidence in a speedy recovery. Her face was pale where it was not bruised and covered in an oxygen mask. Her abdomen was bandaged heavily, several IV drips led to her arms, her foot was bandaged and her right forearm was in a cast.

Dawn started to sob again. Joyce stood behind her and drew her close. 

"I did it mom…It was me…I did this…I should've asked…I should've stopped them!"

"Dawn…you did your best…though I still don't understand why you felt you couldn't talk to me or Simon…"

"But…Snitching!" Dawn gave her mother an indignant glare.

Joyce sighed. "Dawn…there's a difference between talking about bullying and telling on someone who's pulled a harmless prank…"

"Yeah…And now I've killed her."

"She's not going to die Dawn…it might take a while, but she will fully recover, the doctors say so."

"But…" Simon came in and took the chart of the end of Kit's bed. He studied it carefully. He looked at the wide eyed girl and her serious expression

"Dawn…she will recover. But it will take time."

"Promise?"

Simon licked his thumb and put his forefinger against it. "Simon promise."

Dawn nodded and sat in the chair by Kit's bed, her hands toying absently with the ragged bear.

"Can I stay here?"

"Yes love…if you really want to."

"I have to…who else is there?"

When Dawn eventually fell into a restless sleep she was laid in the same bed she'd occupied when Joyce had been here. Arlene had volunteered to look after the children and had sent Hurst to the hospital with Buttons and sleeping gear for Dawn.

Joyce sat watching the sleeping Kit while Simon leafed through a file.

"Important meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"Temporary head of Sunnydale Child services…this is Kit's file." He looked up, amused. "You thought I was working?"

Joyce blinked. "How did you get that?"

"I promised to take a personal interest in the matter."

Joyce pursed her lips. "That would help, yes…" *Simon's contacts…he'd have the girl in foster care in days…*

"Not pretty reading."

"That bad?"

"Lets say chances are she'll never see her father again unless she visits him in prison…her mother…I've got people looking for her. She was a prostitute recovering from alcoholism and they granted her custody over Kit if she got a job and went to AA…she stopped going in early February…and was sacked at her job when she didn't show up two days in a row. She worked at Hooters. Officially she still has custody over Kit."

"Oh and _that_ will be an ideal solution…At a guess I'd say that almost anything is better than letting her stay with her mother."

"I'd say so too…"

Joyce yawned widely. "I'm going home and talk to the others, take a quick shower and then I'll be back…You'll stay here?" 

"Certainly. Love to the kids and Arlene."

"Sure. Love you."

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

1630 Revello drive lay quietly in the moonlight when Lewis drew up the black BMW and helped Joyce get out. Hurst had ordered increased vigilance when Dawn had managed to disappear. Lewis had been mortified she'd been able to get away from his watchful eye.

Buffy and Willow were waiting in the living room watching TV, while Arlene was in the kitchen, reading a paper.

Willow turned of the set with the remote and both girls gave Joyce a worried look. Joyce looked around.

"Where's Xander?"

Willow grinned wanly. "Painting the inside of the garage…he needed to do something with his hands."

"How's Dawn? And Kit?" Buffy inquired worriedly.

"Exhausted and recovering…Simon made a Simon promise she would be alright." Joyce sat down heavily.

Buffy shook her head. "I still can't believe Dawn organized all that…the patrols and everything…"

"I can't understand why she didn't come to me…or Simon." Joyce sounded defeated. "That she didn't trust me enough…"

"Oh stop it Joy."

Arlene stood in the foyer, arms crossed, her tight jeans hugging her figure, like a slightly larger, auburn haired version of Buffy, with flashing green eyes. "Dawn thought she was getting even, she thought she could control the mob she created. She's a ten year old, a highly intelligent ten year old, yes, but a ten year old still, who saw her awesome older sisters and brother fight the undead and she wanted to do something grand…and now she's found out just what the cost of such things are."

Joyce glared at her older sister. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"No…it's supposed to make you think. Joy…It might be better for Simon to handle this."

"Why?"

"You think they made him a general for tap dancing? He's lost people under his command and he's killed. He's planned campaigns. Let him talk to her, officer to officer."

Buffy looked stunned. "Wait, General? I thought you said he was an army doctor!"

"Army doctors have rank…He was a major when he came back from 'Nam in '71 Even with ordinary promotion and service in the Reserves he would be a colonel at the least…"

Willow eyes were wide. "Cool!…How many stars?" Her voice was curious.

"Two, that's about the max they give a reserve officer, but I've heard rumours that President Lassiter wants to promote him because of his work in the Gulf and since. He's held brevet rank as a Lieutenant General."

Willow grinned. "My dad's a major general."

"Do you think it will work?" Joyce looked at her sister with worried eyes.

"Well I'd advise some counseling too…and getting rid of the moronic principal. Not responsible because it didn't happen on school grounds my sweet fanny."

"It's pretty sweet, yeah." Willow blushed furiously at her own remark and Arlene laughed.

"Well at least _someone_ noticed…"

Buffy hmphd. "Well in those jeans…Hey wait…Aunt Arlene! Those are mine!" Her voice was both amused and annoyed.

"Hmmm, they fit quite well...show of the old caboose to much acclaim…from Willow at least." She grinned at the redhead while running her hands over her hips and rear.

Willow blushed more fiercely. "I-I didn't mean…It's just that…Mom asks about her dresses…and…and"

Arlene laughed. "Its fine Willow, stop worrying."

Joyce sighed, rolling her eyes at the byplay. * I wonder…Willow does look at girls almost as much as boys…* "Well, there's little I can do about it tonight."

"Mom?" Buffy hesitatingly asked.

"Yes Buffy?"

"What's gonna happen to Kit? I mean…we _are_ bringing her here, right?"

Joyce blinked. "What?"

"W-When I ran away…after Lothos…after I got expelled…And our fight…I went to Vegas…there were guys who made offers…W-we can't let Kit go there…" Buffy looked near tears and desperate.

Joyce shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to her eldest daughter.

"Buffy…there are other foster families…" Arlene gently objected.

"And what if she runs away from them? What will that do to Dawn?" Buffy spoke vehemently.

Joyce exchanged a look with Buffy. "You discussed this."

Buffy nodded, as did Willow. "Yeah, we did, Wills Xander and me…mom…we should give her a chance. Did you hear what Dawn was telling mom? And how? She _admires_ the girl…she never picked on the poorest…she kept to her two bucks fifty a day, the minimum she needed to live…she might have been a bully but she stopped all others bullying…she's lonely and desperate and…mom…it could've been me…in Vegas." Buffy looked at her mother with large fearful eyes.

Joyce smiled. "Well…if you all want to give her a chance…We'll just have to convince Dawn and Simon."

Willow opened her mouth and shut it. Then she looked at Buffy. "She was planning to take her in anyway…"

Buffy sighed. "Why can't we ever surprise her?"

"Oh, you did loves, you did…I'm surprised and impressed and I love you…I expected to have to argue and discuss before you all agreed…Kit's out of surgery, I'll go take a shower and then why don't you get Xander and we'll all go have a look? Arlene?"

Arlene gave her sister an appraising look. "Joy…you're something else…All of you. I'll come with you and drive you and the kids home after."

"Yes well…I'll go shower."

The drive to the hospital was primarily spent in silence. They walked into the hospital in silence as well. They arrived at the door to Kit's room in silence, and entered in silence. Simon looked up from his seat at the foot of Kit's bed.

"Good evening…" He glanced at his watch, which was hanging from the bed by its chain. "Good night I should say."

Joyce took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for the argument that was sure to follow. "Simon…"

"You want to try and foster her. The answer is yes."

Joyce blinked, then smiled a little embarrassed. "Was I that obvious?"

"I knew by the way in which you reacted…when Dawn told you what Kit was going to do in Vegas."

Joyce shuddered again and Buffy put an arm around her. "Nothing like that happened mom…and nothing like that is going to happen…we're all safe. You'll keep us all safe."

"Yes…It's just…ten year olds should not have to think, even be able to think…about doing something like that…"

She looked at Kit, who was sleeping the sleep of the deeply sedated, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"She's breathing on her own…the oxygen is there to make it easier. She should recover better once we can get some real food into her. But we have to see how her stomach holds up." Simon rose and put a gentle hand on Kit's forehead.

"No fever, no sign of infection…it looks pretty good."

"I'm glad…Simon, when is she expected to wake up?"

"She's getting intravenous food…they're going to keep her artificially asleep for a day…they wanted two, but they're afraid that her malnourishment might become a problem."

"I see…"

Xander had taken up position on the other side of the bed and had taken one of the long fingered, broken nailed hands. He noted the thin skin, the bruises on every finger, the clearly visible bones that extended below the hard cast on her forearm.

"She definitely needs feeding."

"She's thin as a rail…" Willow joined Xander at the side of the bed while Buffy stood at the foot.

"Lewis says she moves like a predator…" The blonde noted thoughtfully.

Joyce gave her a look. "Lewis has seen her?"

Buffy winced. "Ummm...mom…remember what Hurst told you about keeping us safe? Well…Lewis has known about Kit for weeks…he saw Dawn get beaten…But Dawn told him not to interfere…and if he told you…"

"She'd do her utmost to get away from him…like she did now…" Joyce sighed as she realized that even bodyguards could not keep her children safe if they didn't want or wait, to be protected.

Simon gave her a hug. "And they're not really used to guarding children…I'm sorry love…"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Simon, it's not your fault…but Dawn Florence and I are going to have a bit of a _talk_ later on…"

Buffy winced and Willow gave the sleeping ten year old a pitying look. Arlene stifled a grin and coughed.

"Well, now we've all seen Kit, and know when she'll wake up…I suggest we get home. The kids have school tomorrow and you both have work…"

Simon smiled. "You're right…but I'll stay here. I can work from here as well…and I don't want to face Dawn if we move her…"

Arlene nodded. "That I can imagine…She does have the family temper…"

"Oh yeah…"

Willow grinned and kissed Kit. "Your life is gonna get better from here on, Kit… You can be darn tootin' sure of that!"

Arlene blinked at the mild expletives and looked at Joyce who was looking shocked, as were Simon, Xander and Buffy. Joyce was the first to react. "W-willow?"

Willow blushed. "Well…I just got angry…that she's been through so much…"

Joyce laughed and hugged the redhead. "Oh, little Mouse…"

Joyce shook herself and led her family out of the room, after two quick kisses bestowed on two ten year old foreheads. Buffy and Xander followed her example. Silence reigned until they got to the car when Joyce motioned for Xander to ride shotgun and sat next to Buffy.

She gave Buffy a look. "We will be talking about what you did in Las Vegas young lady…"

Buffy winced. "Errr…"

"Sooner rather than later."

Buffy groaned. "Mom…" She leaned in and whispered desperately. Joyce gave her daughter a look. Buffy looked at her pleadingly. Joyce relented and nodded.

"Very well...I'll consider it." Buffy only looked partially relieved.

Willow gave her sister a curious look but kept her silence. She pounced once they got home.

"What was the whispering about?"

Buffy glared at her. "Willow…"

"Oh come on Buff…" Willow wheedled.

Buffy sighed. "I told you guys about what I did in Vegas…So you know that…I may…sorta have…transgressed certain rules a couple of times…while I was there…"

Willow winced sympathetically, remembering some of the things Buffy had told her. "Ouch…ummm does she, you know, work with interest? Or ermmm…separate accounts?"

Buffy eyed her ever inquisitive sister morosely. "I've no actual desire to find out Wills…nor does my butt."

"Yeah…I can imagine."

"Girls, bed time." Joyce's firm voice interrupted the conversation and the teens hurried to bed. Joyce spent some time tucking each of her children in. The short time they had feared for Dawn had affected them all deeply.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Dawn woke early Tuesday morning. She heard snoring and looked up from her pillow. Kit was lying in the hospital bed and sleeping and breathing, deeply. Simon sat on a chair between them; his socked feet up on another chair, his head far backward, asleep as well. The snores came from him.

Her mother stood looking between her and Kit. Dawn squirmed.

"You should've talked to me Dawn." Her mother's voice was firm and Dawn shivered.

"But mom…"

"Kit could've died, as you very well know…I admire what you tried to do...but this was…the wrong way to go about it."

"But mom!"

"Dawn Florence Summers…I'm your mother…I'm, responsible for you! That means that things like bullying are talked about, that means that you do not set up a vigilante movement to take on a single girl, no matter how bad she is…do you understand? And certainly when they started beating Kit up so badly it was time to tell me, or Simon!"

Joyce glared down at her daughter, who glared up from her position on the bed. It was Dawn who broke off eye contact.

"Sorry mom…"

"Dawn…in this situation I don't think 'sorry' is going to cut it." Joyce eyed her daughter severely

Dawn gulped eyes wide. "Mom?"

"I'll be seeing you in my room this afternoon young lady."

Dawn nodded, a touch uncertainly. "W-what will happen to Kit...?"

Joyce sat on the bed next to her. "Well…she's probably going into foster care…"

"Oh…" Dawn seemed disappointed.

"Something wrong dear?"

"It's just…I was wondering…You know…I-I don't know her real well…but…"

"You hoped we could take her in?"

Dawn nodded sadly. "I know, not gonna happen…"

"Actually…Buffy, Willow and Xander agree with you…and Simon is willing to try…and so am I…So I'm rather glad you brought it up." Joyce smirked.

Dawn glared at her. "You set me up!"

"Not really Pumpkin, you just brought it up before I could. We _are_ a foster family, remember?"

Dawn blinked. "Oh… Yeah…" Her face became calculating. "Mom…since Kit is going to be all better and come live with us and, well have a better life…"

"I'm still going to be seeing you this afternoon Dawn…and that little attempt may just have earned you another swat or two." Joyce gave her daughter a severe look.

Dawn winced and shut up.

"Now get into the shower and dressed and I'll drive you to school."

"School?"

"Yes, school. No arguing Dawn. I'm _really_ not in the mood."

Dawn nodded and quickly got ready.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Dawn Summers was escorted onto the school yard by her mother on Tuesday morning, yawning and sleepy eyed. Joyce dropped her off with Janice, Felicity and Melody who shivered under the angry mother's gaze.

Joyce then walked into the school to speak with Principal Farmingham. The principal had called in sick after a visit from Child Services, the police, a large man with a British accent and tattoo on his wrist and several irate parents.

Rumour had it he would hand in his resignation before the next week.

Her ice cold eyes flickered over teacher after teacher and all of them hurried to avoid her. After finding no one to take to task, Joyce cast a final glance about the school yard and left.

Janice looked at Dawn solemnly. "Your mom looked…ummm."

Felicity and Melody shared a glance.

"Scary…"

"Angry."

"Furious…"

"Glad we're not you…"

Dawn gave them a glare. "Yeah, well, I imagine that a meeting will be called…and all of our parents will be equally happy with us…"

The twins winced. So did Janice. Janice looked at Dawn thoughtfully.

"So…watcha gonna get? Grounded? Chores?"

Dawn looked after he mother's car as it drove off and shivered. "The…other thing."

Janice blinked. "Ouch."

Felicity and Melody winced in sympathy. "Double ouch." They chorused.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Joyce Summers sat in her office, waiting for customers, sewing. She should be making progress with her inventory…but the stupid thing kept hearkening back to its days of glory as a gardener's aid…It was amazing how many of the artworks in her selection could be categorized as plants, shrubs or trees…

And she was sewing something important; she wanted it finished before Kit woke up. She carefully snipped at the brown thread and looked at the carefully cleaned and mended teddy bear. She mentally thanked Arlene again for carefully washing the thing, and the California sun for drying it so fast…she'd patched it, added new eyes, re-sown the nose and the worn away smile.

She hoped Kit would not mind, did not prefer the old, battered state over this. But Joyce felt helpless and this helped. She just really hoped Kit would not mind.

Kit felt pain; that was the first thing. And warm, soft and cozy, she frowned at what ever it was that lay over her face, and tried to reach for it. Her hands were bound, as were her legs. She couldn't move and started to panic.

"Easy dear…you're safe. You're tied down because you kept having nightmares and they were afraid you'd rupture your stitches and tear out your IV's."

Kit opened her eyes blearily. A blonde haired woman with blue green eyes removed the oxygen mask from her face and pressed a button at her bedside.

"I've rung for someone to come and untie you."

Kit tried to speak but couldn't produce anything beyond a hoarse croak. The blonde woman reached for a glass and put the bendy straw in Kit's mouth, allowing her to drink. Juice, mixed with water.

"You're not allowed whole juice yet…and we've got to take it carefully with the food, but we'll have you back up to strength pretty quickly."

"Who are you?"

"Joyce Summers, Dawn's mother."

Kit stiffened. "Oh."

"Kit...Katherine…How long have you been on your own? When did your mother leave? The landlord said that the rent wasn't paid in May...and he evicted the tenant in early June. And the apartment was empty then."

Kit turned her face away. "She…left."

"I know that Kit…when did she leave?

"February 4th…"

"Where did she go Kit? Do you know? We need to find her and Las Vegas is large…"

Kit closed her eyes, tears leaking out. "I-I don't know…"

"Kit…What did she tell you?"

Kit turned away from Joyce and tested the restraints again. Joyce soothingly put a hand on her forehead.

"T-There's no money…you can s-sue all you like…"

Joyce looked shocked. "Oh Kit…this is not about suing…this is because…well there are certain steps to be taken before a child can be taken into foster care…"

"NO! I don't want to go back to the Rosses! I Won't!"

Joyce gasped. "I-it was that bad?"

"Yeah…they…I'm not the slave of a bunch of idiot boys! I'm not!"

"Of course you aren't…"

"S-so just let me go…I'll get out and…" Kit blanched at the anger and outrage on Joyce's face.

"Katherine Melanie Joanne! You are not going anywhere! You've been badly hurt and once you get out of the hospital you'll come live with me, us. You will not go off alone and…and..." Joyce's voice faltered. "Sell yourself!"

Kit looked at her with wide eyes. "L-Live with you?"

"Yes." Joyce said it firmly.

"B-but…"

"No buts…You'll come live with us, and we'll take care of you…and there will be no more bullying, do you understand me young lady?"

Kit nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Ms. Summers…Not ma'am. I'd prefer 'mom', but we can work our way up to that, hmmm?"

Kit nodded again, speechless. After a moment's thought she stammered. "I-I beat up Dawn…real bad…"

"I know. And you're in the hospital and had to live in the wild for months because no one asked _why_ you were bullying or beating up people. And you've lived on school lunches for months… what did you eat during the holidays?"

Kit looked away. Joyce gently turned her face back with her hands. "Kit…what did you eat? What did you do to eat?" *Keep calm Joyce…just…if anyone touched this girl…then you can go ballistic…on them. Not her…never her."

"D-doublemeat palace… but they've been locking their trash…So I-I couldn't…"

Joyce let out the breath she'd unconsciously held in. * Oh thank god…Not that…*

"Well I won't say I'm happy you were forced to eat from trash cans…but…" She swallowed heavily. "It could have been much worse."

Kit nodded. "Yeah…M-Ms…Summers?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why?"

Joyce understood the question, even if it was only one word. "Because someone has to dear, and I don't really care to leave you to the tender mercies of others."

A nurse came in and undid the buckles on the restraints, looked at the gauges on the IV's, nodded at Joyce and Kit and left.

"Kit?"

"Y-yes?"

"I-I did something…I hope you don't mind…But…it…he...she I don't know, was falling apart." She took the repaired teddy out of her purse and shyly put it on Kit's chest.

"Rupert? You fixed Rupert?" Kit looked at her in disbelief.

Joyce started laughing. Kit glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing dear…well, yes there is…I can't wait until I see Buffy, Willow and Xander's faces when you tell them the name of your bear."

"Who're they?"

"Your brother and other sisters."

"Oh…" Kit looked up. "Do they…"

"They want you too dear…Now…you don't mind…my fixing Rupert?"

Kit smiled the first real smile Joyce had seen on her face. "No…He looks wonderful…better than I ever remember him."

Joyce let out a sigh of relief. "Thank heaven…I shouldn't have done it without asking you, you've got every right to be upset…"

"You sewed him a new nose…" Kit seemed enthralled. "He never had one; mom got him at a yard sale…"

Joyce sighed. This girl's life was darn tootin' well getting better, in Willow's words.

Joyce looked thoughtfully at the most recent addition to her family. "Now…Kit, we'll need to go through your things and see what you'll need, though I imagine it'll be just about everything… May I open your bags?"

Kit's eyes opened very wide and then she hesitantly nodded. Joyce opened the bag and dug out the few pitiful possessions.

"You'll need clothes…Kit; do you want to go to Sunnydale Elementary? We can get you into St. Ursula's…if you prefer…"

Kit blinked. "Umm…can I keep going to Elementary?"

"Oh I think we can arrange that…" Joyce's expression was fierce.

She laid out the items on the bed: a few worn clothes, mostly underwear, the My Little Pony toiletry bag, several slivers of school soap, obviously scrounged from the school toilets and came upon a package rolled in an old faded shirt. A woman's shirt. She saw Kit tense and gently opened it and gasped in shock. A jam jar painted with childish flowers, hearts and the word 'Mom'…filled with dust…a broken wooden spoon…A picture of a young blonde woman and a child…Kit and her mother. She felt the tears coming and turned to Kit.

"Oh Kit…you poor thing…"

Kit blinked. "You know…about…"

"Vampires? Yes dear…we know…we all do…" She sat by the bed and stroked Kit's forehead and face. "What happened? How did you manage?"

"I let her in…I didn't know…she attacked me…I was cooking…the spoon…" Kit started to cry and Joyce cradled her as close as she could while avoiding aggravating the wounds.

"Kit, love…it wasn't your mom anymore…your mom was gone. It was a beast. Not your mom, you did what you had to, the only thing you could do. The bravest, best thing you could've done. And the hardest and most difficult."

Kit cried until she fell asleep. Joyce sat holding her hand, tears of her own running down her face.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

When Simon brought in the rest of the children Joyce had put the jar, spoon and photograph on the table. Kit was still asleep.

Buffy was the first to spot it and gasped. "That's…"

Joyce whispered in a tear strained voice. "Kit's mom…we may have to adjust our view of her…a lot." Dawn ran to her and Joyce hugged her tight.

Simon swallowed heavily and Willow started to cry softly. Simon gathered her in to his shoulder.

Xander looked at the sleeping girl aghast. "She had to stake her own mother?"

Joyce nodded, unable to speak.

Xander moved up to the bed, standing besides Buffy. "You know…I really can't think of a family where she belongs more…"


End file.
